Eternity
by Forgotten-Ballad
Summary: I never did understand him, he was so pompous, arrogant, and ego-tistical. Yet, there was a strange alluring arua around him. One-shot Fi/Ghirahim/Ghirafi/FixGhirahim/GhirahimxFi-Skyward Sword


The eternal sleep was something I could not avoid. Once my Master had finished the task assigned to him by Her Grace, it was only time until I would take my eternal slumber within the Master Sword. I ventured near and far over the earth's surface with my previous Master Link, helped him on his quests and offered him guidance whenever he needed it... And in time, the emotions that were muted throughout my adventure were coming back to me in droves. They were new to me, but at the same time, utterly familiar. I had fulfilled my purpose as Fi, the Master Sword's spirit, and now all that remained was the sealing away of the Demon King Demise and his own weapon, Ghirahim.

I recounted my time outside of the blade, and a flurry of emotions would rush through me, giving me a heady sense of euphoria. The numerous battles Link and I had fought, the strange creatures we came across, and the despair we experienced together.

A snort brought me out of my reverie and I turned around to see what caused it. I wasn't surprised in the least to see Demise's weapon sulking some distance away. Apparently, eternal slumber did not suit him.

He was still fuming over losing to a human boy, no doubt, and even more so about being locked away within the blank, vastness of the Master Sword.

Ghirahim was a pompous creature with a deluge of emotions. I never did understand him, no matter how much I calculated his odd behaviour during our battles with one another on the surface. He despised the humans almost as much as his Master, Demise.

He did not know that he and I were created before the existence of time itself, both of us created for the sole purpose of helping the boy... However, he was corrupted by his lust for power, and went awry, seeking solace with the King of Demons instead. The countless crimes he committed against the humans were inexcusable. Over time, he learned how to conceal his true form from prying eyes, instead opting for the form he usually used, where he took on more of human physical appearance.

This was the form he was in now.

Since we had been sealed away into our endless sleep, he would remain in that position, moping without end.

For once, I decided to go against my calculations and try to re-discover this man.

"There is a high probability that moping will not do you any good," I spoke up.

"Quiet!" He snapped.

I sighed, and turned my back on him again.

"Defeated by a worthless little human! How have I fallen so low! I should have destroyed him when I had the chance!" He said to nobody in particular.

I smiled slightly, he was amusing.

"With the will of the Goddesses behind him, there was no hope for you and your Master," I replied.

"I said for you to be quiet!" He quipped again.

A twinge of anger flitted through me, but I brushed it aside. Let him wallow in self-pity, then.

A few more moments passed without much else happening, until he finally began speaking.

"Where is my Master?" He demanded.

"I calculate-"

"I asked for a straight answer, not meaningless calculations!" He interrupted me.

Again, that anger flitted through me, but I responded, "Demise has been sealed away, but his hatred continues to bleed across the land... Demise has been vanquished, but his hatred will live on."

This seemed to make Ghirahim deliriously happy. I never understood him...

"Perfect! So I have succeeded after all!" He sang.

"My analysis indicates that no you have not. For as long as this blade exists, Demise's hate will forever be stopped in its tracks."

He remained silent at this.

I did not engage him conversation again.

"THAT BOY!" He exploded, and I jumped.

I glared at him, "would you kindly keep your infuriating outbursts within you?"

He merely ignored me.

I was getting slightly frustrated with him. Eternity was a long period of time to continue putting up with him.

I turned back around, content in my own mind.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard behind me. I turned around and came face to face with him. I immediately glided backwards. I did not trust the Dark Master Sword.

He examined his gloves, picking at a loose thread. Then he said, "you are quite the weapon to have easily put me away in this Goddess-forsaken place."

I felt a strange tingling on my cheeks, but I dismissed it.

"The Master Sword cannot be defeated," I simply replied.

He flicked his head as if there were an annoying insect buzzing near his ear and scowled, "unfortunately, I cannot show high levels of disrespect to a lady. However, I will say that you and the boy are incredible nuisances, like an irksome gadfly."

My emotions riled up again, but I kept my face smooth.

He smirked and looked up, "however, had I not played with my prey before I killed him, I would not be here. And not even you would have been able to stop me."

I refused to let him see how much his words bothered me, so I kept a mask of indifference on my face.

"It's quite a shame, really, the Demon race would have prevail-"

"You are no Demon, you are a weapon, and your original position was to serve the Golden Goddesses like myself."

His composure faltered, and I could see a psychotic gleam in his eye, "you lie," he spat.

"My artificial intelligence does not allow me to lie." I responded.

"You lie!" He yelled.

I did not respond.

He clutched at his face and began to breathe heavily, "I loathe those Goddesses! They did nothing for me, while my Master, Demise-"

"The Goddesses gave you life. Not Demise. You and I were created as dual blades to aid the Hero in his quest. But you strived for power, and since then, you went astray."

He let out a scream of frustration and stamped his feet. I backed away from him more.

"You wretched girl! How dare you tell me these outright LIES?" He shrieked.

"Your Master was never originally Demise. You were a dual blade to me, we were created as counterparts, two existing blades meant to help the Chosen Hero. You were my other half, until you decided to go in the wrong direction."

"I should kill you for your insolence!"

"I cannot be killed."

He glared at me and began to pace, muttering words like "preposterous", "outrageous", and "lies".

I did nothing to help him calm down.

He abruptly stopped his pacing and turned to me, a peculiar expression on his face. I could not get enough sufficient data on his expression, so I merely looked back at him, confused.

"I feel like I know you from another time." He said, a gleam passing through his eyes.

I turned my face away and did not respond.

He took a step towards me and crossed his arms, "well? Enlighten me. What are these feelings and these blurry memories?"

I turned back to him and looked up into his eyes, noticing how they seemed to draw me in. "I cannot answer for your emotions, you are the most flamboyant creature the Goddesses ever created. I can, however, answer for your tarnished memories,

"During the Great War, we fought alongside each other. You were courageous, and admirable, but admittedly, you let your pride get in the way sometimes...

"It was when we were fighting with Demise, it seemed as if a spell overcome you... I myself could not get you out of your stupor, and... you joined his ranks.

"From then on, you became an entirely different person as we warred with you. You enjoyed torture and bloodshed, you enjoyed injecting fear into your victims before killing them... I did not know you anymore."

He remained silent throughout my explanation, a calculating look in his eyes.

I did not speak as he continued to study me thoughtfully.

"How strange this all is..." He murmured. He took a step towards me until he was in front of me. I turned away, contemplating whether or not I should avoid him. He grabbed my chin and directed my attention towards him. That same burning came back to my cheeks again, and I was left utterly confused by it.

"...I feel like this is familiar, but at the same time, all new... However, should you be right, don't expect me to change my views on the Goddesses and the Hero himself... the hatred runs too deep." He said. His grip on my chin tightened, and I was left speechless.

"The Goddesses created you, and the Hero is the one who saved the world from utter destruction. To say these things, Ghirahim, is an insult to me and everyone's valiant efforts."

He ignored me bringing his face closer to mine, smirking. "This is something I know all too well," he teased.

I struggled half-heartedly in his grasp to break free, as I felt familiar emotions arise within myself.

"Tell me, Master Sword, are you experiencing the same emotions I am right at this moment?" He asked coyly.

"There is a 95% chance that I am." Calculating the percentages seemed like the only thing that was keeping me sane at the moment.

"Good," And with that, he placed his lips on mine.

I was beyond shocked, and all I was capable of doing was standing there as he continued to kiss me.

He let go and examined my face, slightly disgruntled. That heat was still present on my face, and his was slightly red. I did not understand these functions our bodies were committing, but somewhere in the back of my mind, I could see vague recollections of similar memories with him.

He hastily let go of my chin and turned his back on me, crossing his arms. "My apologies," he muttered.

I remained situated in my spot, too dumbfounded to move.

When he committed the act of kissing me, so many memories flooded into my mind until it was overwhelming.

That tingling spread across my face again as I recounted them.

Shyly, I wrapped my arms around him, experiencing a new thrill of feeling within me, feeling that was muted throughout most of my existence.

He relaxed under my grip and turned to face me, wrapping his own around my waist.

"I suppose eternity isn't going to be so dull any longer..." He said, smirking.

I smiled.

He did make an excellent point.


End file.
